Love or Betrayal
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: When the villianous Reverend Fain, the vengeful Gareth, and the beautiful but deadly Adrianna make a plot to overthrow Camelot, our only hope lies within the magic duo. In this story love and hate play a powerful role, who will win this battle.
1. Prologue: Evil Alliance

_Love or Betrayal _

**This will be my first Merlin fanfiction. ****I dedicate this to MaskedNarnianQueen, my fellow author and good friend. Plot: A villainous man has a plan to overthrow Camelot using a fallen nobleman and a dangerous assassin. He targets Merlin and Morgana in special. What is his plan.**

**Castle Dark World**

I watch out of the window to see the dark and ruined land before me. It was a pity to see those slaves out there working in pain and despair. But he could do nothing. Yes he owned the castle and all, but what could would it do to release those slaves. Out there they be just as miserable as they are here. I paced around the room before walking downstairs. I saw one of my guards coming by "Sir Fain we have heard some news from Camelot" he said. I smirked. _Camelot_. That name ignites a fire in my very being, that fool Uther had no idea to which I. Reverend Silas Fain was capable off. He saw magic as a sin, something that should be banished out of the world. He didn't know that magic belonged in the world, a beautiful power that was so beautiful yet mysterious. I knew how to handle it, but when Uther found out about my powers he banished me to the deadly lands I know have to stay. "What kind of news good friend?" I asked while walking down the stairs. "There are rumors my lord, rumors that princess Morgana….knows magic" the guard said. When those last words caught my ear I couldn't help but smile. "Really that's great to hear. Send me Sir Gareth at once" I said to him. "Yes sir" he said and bowed at the same time before going off. I smiled to myself and walked further down the stairs.

**Outside the Castle**

I smiled as the arrow hit right in the target. My aim was better then before. Sorry I need to introduce myself. The name is Gareth, son of the once best members of a powerful bandit group. Until the Knights of Camelot slaughtered all of them. Including my beloved parents. That feeling of pain and anger never left my soul. Since then I trained and trained. So one day I could avenge my parents, and all I could wish for was to see Camelot crumble into dust. That's when he came to me. Reverend Silas Fain. A year ago we met and he told me about his past with Camelot. And after I told my side of the story, he proposed an alliance. And I accepted. Since then I've been training at this castle. And just when I was about to grab another arrow a guard came to me. "Sir Gareth, lord Fain would like to see you" he said. I looked at the guard with a menacing look "what for?" I asked. The guard bowed "I don't know sir, but he needed to see you immediately" I slung the bow around my back and walked off to the castle. I wondered what Fain wanted.

**Somewhere near the castl****e**

I saw the man instantly drooling for me. It was a simple slave of the castle, but those where the most easy to manipulate. He came to me and I kissed his lips. I could feel that his greedy hands wanted to explore every inch of my body. Normally I would love to have these man literally fall for me. But this weak excuse for a man wasn't worth to see my gorgeous body. I slung my long straight black hair behind my back and began to kiss the slave back. I could tell he tried to get his hands under my dress but I didn't let him. I let both of us fall down to the ground and put my legs on both sides of his neck and squeeze hard. The man was struggling for air as he was choked to death. After a few second the man fell down, he was dead. I smiled and walked away. My name is Adrianna, every man's most precious fantasy and worst nightmare.

**So here I introduced our three wonderful villains. Reverend Silas Fain, Gareth and Adrianna. What is Fain's plan and what for tasks will be given to Gareth and Adrianna. Well find out in my newest story Love or Betrayal. And I give my thanks to Mephilles2 who created Gareth and MaskedNarnianQueen who created Adrianna. Thank you all and I see you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting their Victims

**The very first chapter of LoB. In this chapter both**** Merlin and Morgana meet up with their respective, for a better word "love interest". But little do they know what they have planned. So read the first chapter of Love or Betrayal.**

Merlin was looking over the highlands of Camelot. It was a silent place, and he could use his magic without someone noticing him. If King Uther found out, he would be instantly exiled or killed. Gaius and Morgana where the only who knew of his magic ability. He wanted to lift a branch from the ground but stopped when a shadow appeared.

The shadow was from probably the most beautiful woman Merlin ever saw. Her hair was straight, long and black like Morgana's. Her skin was pale but beautiful combined with her piercing blue eyes. Her dress was red like blood, with a great part of her cleavage exposed. Her slender legs where also partly visible trough her dress.

"Good morning milady" Merlin said politely. He stepped forward and as soon as he did the woman fell over her dress but Merlin was able to grab her in time. She looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you for catching me sir" she said sweetly. Merlin blushed and she smiled. She got up and said "I'm Adrianna. I came here to meet someone named Merlin" she told. "That's me" Merlin said pointing to himself.

Adrianna's smile widened. "Really. It feels like faith brought us together" she said. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She then took his hand and asked? "Would you like to show me the castle" Merlin gulped a little. "Sure" he said and took her hand and silently walked her to the castle.

**With Morgana**

Morgana Pendagron was sitting in her bedroom. She saw Merlin walking with a girl outside her window. She felt a sting of jealousy. She couldn't deny she liked him a little. Sometimes she dreamt of him, and sometimes it also went a little to far. She thought about him for a while. But her thoughts where interrupted when the door of her bedroom opened.

She turned around to see who it was. It was a tall and somewhat skinny man. He had white and flecks of a beard. He wore a green hooded cloak and a tight black shirt. And he wore also brown trousers and black boots. A bow and arrows where slung around his back along with a long sword.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry milady I hope I don't come in at the wrong time" the man said. Morgana looked at him, in her eyes it was quite a handsome man. "That's alright" she said fondling her hair. The man walked in and softly took Morgana's hand and kissed it "the name's Gareth I've been assigned as a guardian in this place to you lady Morgana" he said. "Nice to meet you Gareth" she said.

Gareth smiled "well my beautiful princess. I have to go patrol the tower. But I'll be back soon. Alright" he said. Morgana nodded as Gareth left the room. _What a man _she thought dreamily. But on the other side of the door Gareth thought _like silly putty in mu hands_.

**Castle Dark World**

Reverend Fain looked at the kingdom Camelot in the distance. While doing this he said. "It begins" while smiling devious.

**So that was the first chapter. It might not be much, but its better then nothing. I hope you look forward to chapter 2, until then. **


	3. Chapter 2: Lady Adrianna

**Chapter 2 already. I know I haven't updated this story in a while. But I'm glad I did this chapter now since I have nothing else to do summary: This chapter focuses primarily on Lady Adrianna and her plan. Find out what it is.**

**Adrianna's POV**

This was really to easy for words. That Merlin guy was falling for me already. All I had to do was smile lovely, show something of my cleavage and tell him he was a handsome young man. And he fell for it that easily. You really would've thought that a student of Gaius would be much harder to seduce. Apparently not. I walked to his chambers with him. We where all alone. I could just make him pleasure me with ease, but what kind of fun will it be if I did it now.

And there comes by. If I do it now he might start to distrust me a little. And I need to keep his trust, and when I have it. I will make him pleasure me on his knees. He won't be able to resist. Then again, no straight man could. As dear Reverend Fain always said "I was the dream and fantasy of every man. But also their greatest nightmare."

Reverend Fain raised me when my bloody mother left me at that castle as a baby. He was my master, my guiding light, he would help me when I was down. He was a true man, both evil and fair. There was no man like that.

"I have to put on another dress" I said with a sweet voice. "Of course milady, I will turn around" Merlin said to me. I began to smile. "No I don't mind if you look" I said. He gulped. _This is to easy _I thought.

I wanted to see if this man can control his hands. Even Gareth couldn't get his hands of me from time to time. At least he was a gentle man, but he knew I only do what I want. He really thinks I give myself to every man, no not on my life. Only to get something from them, I just kill them there after.

Slowly I took of the strap of my dress from my right shoulder. And later on the strap of my left shoulder. My dress fell of my body and I stepped out of it. I then grabbed a green dress and proceeded to put it on, when I had it on and turned around I saw he had turned away.

Such a gentleman. I like that about him. But he is not a real man, I need to figure out the next step quick. Reverend Fain didn't exactly told me his plan. I had a feeling Gareth didn't know that plan either. He was charming, and very confident. But the one thing he certainly didn't do, was play fair. Although neither did I.

Merlin will not know what hit him. And if I where him, I sleep with 1 eye open.

**I know this chapter is kind of short and not really good. But there will be a separate chapter for all 3 villains. The next one is Gareth. What is he up to. Until then.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sir Gareth

**Chapter 3 which will be focused on Sir Gareth his plan. What does he want from Morgana. And we get to see some of his memories.**

**Gareth's POV**

I know Adrianna has got her beauty, agility and her very beautiful and developed body. But I got my skills, my charming ways, and a smile that would even deceive the queen. As I walked trough the castle on my own I was asking myself the question how Adrianna was doing.

The people at Castle Dark World always said that me and the alluring Lady Adrianna would get married. Pure nonsense, I admit we sometimes had a night together, but we both had needs and Reverend Fain wouldn't mind. He trusted us good enough, he only asked to be gentle with her. The girl was like a daughter to him.

But unlike Adrianna, I didn't think of Fain as something of a father. My real father was a great man, and my mother a great woman. But there not here anymore.

"_You're going to be a strong warrior. I know that for sure" my father said to me. I was only 12 years old._

_My mother came to me and my kissed my cheek. Just as we heard the Knights of Camelot go near us. Some of them where already near me and the bandit group my parents belonged to._

_I felt some of the knights grabbed me. I screamed them to let me go, and I saw the other corner my parents and their associates. I saw my parents looking at me, before…_

_I screamed for them but the knights dragged me away._

I felt the anger boiling in me like fire. I grabbed a nearby vase and threw it against the wall. Where it fell to pieces.

Camelot would pay. Uther will fall and a new king will take its place. Of course first I must get rid of prince Arthur, but all in time. First dear lady Morgana must be at my mercy. If things go well, she could be my wife. She is a woman worthy of that.

Beautiful eyes, a fierce personality if given a little push. And a body that even Adrianna would compete for. Slender legs, ripe breasts and who knows what she could be capable off. She would make the perfect woman for me. Of course things just got started.

First I make Morgana completely mine. Then I take out Arthur and with that the Knights of Camelot, and I avenge my parents. Fain told me to leave Uther alone. But he said nothing about his son, if all goes according to plan, Camelot will be in the hands of me, Fain and Adrianna.

**So what did you think of did. Gareth's point of view of everything he's planning. Will Morgana and Merlin be able to figure this out before it's to late. Or will Camelot truly fall. Find out in the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Advances in their Plan

**Chapter 4 already. I'm going good with this story. Summary for this chapter: Gareth and Adrianna clash with each other and discuss plans. And after that Adrianna tries her first advance on Merlin. Oh and my apologies it was late.**

Adrianna walked trough the castle all by herself.

She had no idea what to do next. But whatever it was, she needed it to be good. Merlin could be an easy target, but he was to much of a gentleman to notice her. For Adrianna all the man where the same: sex-obsessed jerks who didn't deserve any right to live. Of course that excluded Fain and Gareth.

Fain was a like the father she never had. Her bloody mother conceived her after she was raped by some lust driven man. She was called a whore because she was pregnant without being married to a formal man. She was so disgraced that she dropped me at Fain's castle after she was born. And from that moment on, she became one of the most important things in his life. He taught her how to walk, how to fight, and most of all to despise Camelot. He was a true father.

The moment she walked past a big closet, a hand came out and grabbed hers. Quickly she was pulled into the closet. She wanted to scream but stopped when a voice said "don't worry Adrianna it's me Gareth" the voice said. She saw Gareth's face and slapped him "are you out of your mind fool. If they hear us we are doomed" she yells.

"And if you keep screaming like that they will even sooner so keep it down and let me talk" Gareth told her. And Adrianna sat still in the big closet. "We both met our victims according to Fain's orders," Gareth told. "but we don't know what to do. So my suggestion is until we know what to do, we just pleasure them into giving us what we want. Is that an idea?" he asks.

Adrianna grunted "you and your perverted mind Gareth. I don't mind if you take Morgana to bed or not, but we need to wait for Fain's orders. We can do with them what we want but we don't want to look suspicious. And I don't think Morgana wants to lose her virginity to someone like you, no offense Gareth" she said.

Gareth laughed "none taken sweetheart. But I don't understand, we had plenty of nights together. And I was at least gentle, how come you don't think Morgana wants me?" he asks. Adrianna smiles "because Gareth you always rush to much with each girl. Of course they easily fall, but Morgana looks like someone who doesn't fall that easy. And it's cruel she loses her virginity" Adrianna tells.

"What?" Gareth asks oblivious to the fact. Adrianna grunts "you didn't pay attention when Fain told you this right" she says. Gareth scoots closer to her "I was focused on these beauties" he said and slowly stroked her covered breasts. Adrianna grabbed his hands and said "charming. But let me tell you know the reason Morgana must lose her virginity. Because Gareth a virgin sorcerer or sorceress is more powerful then someone who isn't. So that's the reason pretty boy" she told him and was about to leave.

"Wait. Why can't we have some fun right now, I make you come in two minutes promise" he said. Adrianna looked at his smile and said "alright fine. But make it quick I don't want anyone hearing or seeing us" she said. Gareth smiled and pulled her straps down, freeing her breasts. He attacked them directly and she moaned.

**A little bit later….**

Merlin was silently reading a book in his quarters. Lady Adrianna walked inside and said "hello Merlin could you help me with something?" she asked. Merlin turned around and said "of course milady" and he stood up and walked to her.

"My back really hurts. Could you massage it for me?" she asked. Then she turned around and let her dress slip of way to easy. Merlin began to stutter, unable to move his hands. She wasn't wearing anything. "Go ahead. You don't have to be ashamed. My body is nothing special" she says. Without looking she takes his arms and puts them on her back.

_To easy _she thought.

**So that was another chapter. My apologies that it was so late but I had things to do. Like the fact that I'm in love at the moment and focused primarily on her, but I am not dropping this story for anyone. I hope you liked this chapter, and greetings from Lord Shockwave to all the readers of this story. You all rock.**


	6. Chapter 5: Fain's Backstory

**Chapter 5. Once again if I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry, but I wish I could make time. I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review.**

Reverend Fain was walking trough his castle. His plan was going good for so far he knew. He didn't need to worry about anything unless his Gareth or Adrianna made a wrong move, but if everything went according to plan he didn't need to worry.

His castle was so dark without Adrianna and Gareth around. The girl was like the daughter he never had. He couldn't understand how such a heartless woman would leave a beautiful daughter before his castle without saying anything. It was a miracle to him. He had a child, and he raised her the way he wanted it. He learned her how to walk, how to brew potions, and how to use magic. Adrianna grew up to be a wonderful woman. Both beautiful and dangerous. The daughter he always wanted.

And then there was Gareth…..

He found the boy about a year ago. He had lost his parents as a young boy to the Knights of Camelot. And had the same fierce feeling of vengeance as Fain. A perfect ally. He remembered when Gareth asked politely to share a night with Adrianna. Fain told him it was her choice, and she accepted. Gareth became his best warrior, his skills in sword fighting and archery where amazing.

He wanted revenge on Uther. And that was for a good reason.

_A woman was screaming as the fire of the stake burned her. Fain looked out the window and shouted to her. The woman looked at him and smiled as the fire engulfed her completely. _

_On the other side of the castle Uther watched from his balcony as the woman was burned. The door behind him went open and Fain came in and said "What does this mean Uther. You just burned my wife" he screamed._

"_She used magic, we had to get rid of her" Uther said. Fain watched over the balcony with tears "I'm sorry Silas" he said. Fain cried tears "I saved your son from dying, I helped your wife when she gave birth. I gave you advise on everything, and now you do this. You burn the woman I love. How could you" he said._

_Uther placed his hand on Fain's shoulder. "I'm sorry Silas. But she knew magic, I couldn't let her live. She could've destroyed the entire kingdom" he said. Fain pushed Uther out of the way and walked inside. "You and your fear of magic, you're out of your mind Uther. Don't you care about the feelings of your own friends. No you don't" Fain said._

_He stretched out his arm to Uther, a flash of lightning appeared and hit Uther, who fell backwards. "You will pay for this Uther. Camelot will fall, and if you refuse to allow magic, then your demise is certain. For my wife, and for everyone who you destroyed for their use of this beautiful power. You will pay" Fain said and he left the room_.

That was almost years ago. He didn't really remember how much. All he knew was that Camelot would fall. And Uther would stand all alone. He couldn't be stopped.

**So this was a little back-story for Fain. I hope you liked and reviews will be appreciated. In fact, if you want the next chapter to come fast, then the more reviews the better. So until then.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Thoughts

**I'm very sorry for not updating in ages. I try my best but school is getting in the way. So here's chapter 6 of LoB.**

**Gareth's POV**

I walked in the corridor and was planning to go to Morgana's chambers. She has been on my mind lately. She was a beautiful woman, with a beautiful seductive body. Only I didn't think she quite realized it. She really had to, would make her much more happy. Not that I cared so much about happiness. But I wanted my wife to be good looking, and look happy. I turned around the corner and was surprised who I saw.

Arthur Pendragon.

Uther's beloved son, oh I remember him quite well. He and his father watched as my parents and their friends where murdered. The day my worst nightmare came true, and now he stood there. Before my own eyes, with his servant, that boy Adrianna was after.

And then he walked my way, and when he noticed me he said "hello there. I don't think we met yet my name is…." I cut him off by saying "Arthur Pendragon, yes I know. Everyone knows the great prince of Camelot. An honor to meet you sire, my name is Sir Gareth" I told him and extended my hand. He shook it.

"A great pleasure to meet you Gareth, Merlin make sure he has a good place to sleep" Arthur ordered his servant. But I held out my hand and said "don't worry about it. Everything has already been settled" I assured them. Both men nodded "and what are you here for in Camelot?" his servant asked me.

"I've been assigned as Lady Morgana's new guardian. And I wouldn't let an opportunity like that walk. Lady Morgana is a wonderful woman, and so beautiful. It will be an honor to serve her" I said. I walked further and didn't look back.

The moment I was in front of Morgana's door I could only imagine what she did now. Probably she was still sleeping. I opened the door and saw that she was just getting out of her bed. Her black hair was all over her face, and she looked beautiful in that sleeping grown. "Good morning my lady" I said.

She looked at me and smiled "oh good morning Sir Gareth" she said. I smiled myself and walked closer "just Gareth, I don't like all these formalities. Sorry to disturb you, and might I say you look magnificently beautiful today" I said charming.

She blushed "thanks Gareth. Uhm…would you mind turning around I have to change?" she asked me. I smiled gracefully "of course my lady" I said and turned around. But instead I didn't close my eyes, but I watched from the mirror that stood there against the wall. I watched as she slid of her top clothing and her slender back came into view.

A woman so magnificent couldn't be let to waste. I would make sure she will be mine. I will take down Uther, I will destroy Arthur. Then when this kingdom will be left in ruins I will make my own.

And Morgana will rule at my side. As my queen, for all eternity.

**Gareth, the lucky bastard he is to be with the beautiful Morgana. I envy him, But that was chapter 6, I will hope to update soon. Until then.**


End file.
